Kendra Lily Potter
by BlackMoonDarkness
Summary: Kendra is the twin sister to Harry Potter, although Harry doesn't know it. She grew up in an orphanage, being hunted by Death Eaters whilst Harry grew up with the Dursley's. When they meet for the first time will Kendra tell Harry who she is? What house will she be in? And is she really Harry's twin sister? all will be revealed in this book and future ones to come.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with long slightly wavy ginger hair, bright green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on her forehead which was covered by her fringe sat on the edge of her bed, just sitting not doing anything. Her room was the smallest in the orphanage she has lived in since she was one and she rarely left it. She never spoke, and when she did it normally causes someone pain, the staff couldn't explain it.

An old man with a long silver beard and long silver hair stood outside the girl's bedroom door with a member of staff from the orphanage. "you won't get much out of her Mr. Dumbledore, she never speaks and she does odd things that are unexplainable, she talks in her sleep to; always the same words "he's after me, I must hide" and two very strange words "Avada Kedavra" we were thinking of sending somewhere to help her, we don't even know her surname" the staff said.

"I can explain everything to her" Dumbledore said.

The bearded man walked in and closed the bedroom door behind him. The girl didn't move from her position and carried on staring straight at the wall. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding" Dumbledore said.

At this the girls head looked up and over to the man. "You're a doctor aren't you?" the girl asked.

"No I am a professor" Dumbledore said kindly.

"I don't believe you, they want me looked at, they think I'm different" the girl said, her eyes never leaving the stranger.

Dumbledore was surprised at the way she spoke to him after all Tom Riddle said the exact same thing. "Well perhaps they are right" he said.

"I'm not mad" the girl said firmly

"Hogwarts isn't a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school, for magic" Dumbledore stated.

"You're like me? You do magic" the girl said, hopeful.

"Yes, you can do things can't you Emily?" Dumbledore said.

The girl didn't like being called Emily, it wasn't her true name but she still answered "I can make people hurt, if I want, when I want" she could do more things but felt if this was another trick she better frighten him away.

"Emily, I have a few questions for you" Dumbledore began.

'Emily' looked at him suspiciously "like what?" she asked cautiously.

"What is your surname? Why don't you talk to anyone?" Dumbledore asked, of course he would want to know her surname, most people do.

"I tell no one my name, he is after me. I was tricked once, they came for me. I'm not fooling for it again" 'Emily' stated looking back at the wall again.

"Tricked by whom?" Dumbledore asked.

"Death eaters, a man named Macneir came. Told me he was good, asked me what my surname was. I told him, the next day 12 Death Eaters came" 'Emily' explained, still looking at the wall.

"Well you can trust me, I would never tell anyone your surname if you don't want" Dumbledore said, 'Emily' looked deep into his eyes.

She could see; pain, sorrow, guilt, trust and truth. "Strange, you have trust in your eyes" she said finally, it was unusual to see trust and truth together in someone's eyes. After a while Dumbledore realized she wouldn't tell him yet.

"At Hogwarts you will learn how to control your magic as well as use it" Dumbledore said.

"I already can control it" she replied.

"At my school, you will be safe, Voldemort won't be able to find you" Dumbledore said trying to convince her. 'Emily' looked at Dumbledore suspiciously deciding whether or not to believe him.

She sighed "ok, I'll come" she said.

"Good here is your list, I'll send my friend Hagrid to take you to get your supplies" Dumbledore said, handing her a letter and getting up.

"My real name is Kendra Lily Potter" Emily admitted.

"Potter?" Dumbledore asks turning around.

"Yes, Harry Potter's twin. I tried to protect him, I knocked out Voldemort, sent a patronus but help got here too late. I should have kept an eye on Voldemort, then he wouldn't have given me and Harry our scars and escaped." Kendra said sadly.

"It's not your fault Kendra, how did you produce such advanced magic when you where just one years old? Why do you use a fake name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Voldemort is still after me, I have to hide. I spoke as soon as I was born, I cast my first spell when I was a week old, I don't know how I can perform so much magic" Kendra explained.

"If Voldemort gets a hold of you will he kill you?" Dumbledore asked, worried for the child.

"The Death Eaters said, if I refuse his offer he will kill me. So yes he will kill me" Kendra admitted but didn't sound too bothered.

"Very well, I can assure you Hogwarts is very safe. Harry will be with Hagrid to get your school supplies tomorrow" Dumbledore said, glad to know she won't become a Death Eater.

Dumbledore turned to leave again. "I'm a fluent parstlemouth too, ever since I was little before Voldemort tried to kill us. The snakes would find me, whisper things. I know that's not normal" Kendra added. Dumbledore paused, taking in what she just said and continued to leave.

Only people related directly to Salazar Slytherin or are dark wizards can be parstlemouth's, which one is she? If she's related to Slytherin does that mean Harry is to? Dumbledore's thoughts kept whizzing round in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT MORNING (A/N: I'm going to keep saying Kendra now, but if it comes up with Emily again that means she's using her 'fake name')

Kendra got up and dressed, and sat on the edge of her bed staring blankly at the wall as usual. A knock came at her door "come in" she called softly.

A member of staff came in, looking shocked that she spoke "Emily your visitors are here to take you out, are you ready?" she asked. Kendra nodded got up and walked out.

Outside was a huge man with a shaggy beard, moustache and beetle like eyes. Next to him was a small scrawny boy, with broken glasses, messy jet black hair and bright green eyes similar to Kendra's. "'arry, this is ke-emily. Emily this is 'arry" Hagrid said. Kendra sighed in relief that Hagrid didn't say her real name; she didn't feel ready to tell Harry who she really was yet.

"Nice to meet you" Harry said, looking at Kendra oddly as if trying to place her.

"You too" Kendra said quietly whilst shaking Harry's hand. The half-giant and two children left to the busy streets of London, Hagrid steered them into an old pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

"The usual Hagrid?" the bartender asked, as they walked in. He clearly knew the half-giant well.

"Not today Tom, just taking 'Arry and ken-Emily 'ere to buy their school stuff" Hagrid said. Kendra silently wished that Hagrid would be more careful, about what he called her. One slip up and she would have to leave the country for a bit, again.

"Bless my soul it's Harry Potter" the bartender said. Everything went silent 'please don't recognise me' Kendra whispered almost silently under her breath as she kept her head down.

After a lot of Harry shaking hands with people we finally made it out to a brick wall. "Told ya 'arry you're famous" Hagrid laughed.

"Yes but why am I famous?" Harry asked in curiosity, Kendra looked up at her twin surprised.

"You don't know?" Kendra asked shocked that he didn't remember or at least get told.

"No" Harry shook his head.

"w-you defeated the darkest wizard of all times- Lord Voldemort" Kendra said almost accidently saying we.

"m-me? But I can't have" Harry said, clearly missing Kendra's slip up. Kendra shrugged not really wanting to talk about it.

Hagrid tapped the bricks in a certain pattern with his umbrella and an archway formed, the trio walked through and entered diagon alley. "Welcome to diagon alley" Hagrid said. There were shops everywhere, full of all different things- brooms, cauldrons, magical pets and so many other incredible things. They went to Gringotts first, Harry took some money out of their vault but Kendra changed up some Muggle money so as not to alert Harry to their relation.

After that they went to madam malkins robes for all occasions. "Hogwarts dears?" she asked. The twins nodded." Stand over here then" she said directing them.

Another boy was there getting fitted, he had short blond hair and stormy, cold grey eyes. The boy started talking to Harry, so Kendra didn't pay much attention. They finally finished getting measured and fitted and paid for their robes. When they left they saw Hagrid outside with three ice creams, Harry and Kendra took theirs and began eating them as they walked to their next shop. Harry started asking about Quidditch, school houses and other things about the school, but Kendra once again wasn't listening.

She was keeping her eyes on someone who she was certain was a Death Eater. This Death Eater kept staring at her and as they walked past him he said to Kendra "the Dark Lord will get you Kendra, if he doesn't he will just kill you" then he left. Kendra already knew that anyway so she wasn't afraid.

"Emily" Hagrid said.

"What?" Kendra asked tearing her eyes away from the Death Eater's back and looking at Hagrid.

"I said you go in there with 'arry whilst I get yeh both an owl" Hagrid said.

"Right, ok" Kendra replied not really listening. They walked into this really old shop with long, rectangular boxes lined up on the shelves.

"What were you looking at a minute ago?" Harry asked Kendra in curiosity.

"Just this creepy looking man" Kendra answered half lying.

An old greying man walked out at that point. "I was wondering when I would see you two here" he said, his creepy grey eyes bore into Harry's and then Kendra's. Kendra didn't know how she knew but she knew that Ollivander wouldn't use her real name.

"Now then Mr. Potter you first" Ollivander said.

After what seemed forever Harry finally had his wand. It was the brother of Lord Voldemort's, a fact that creeped both Harry and Kendra out. Now it was Kendra's turn, she tried what seemed like every wand in the shop "I wonder" Ollivander finally said. He went to the very back of the shop and pulled down a dark blue wand case, he brought it back over.

Inside was the most beautiful wand Kendra had ever seen. It was midnight blue with spots of purple in it and a white circle on the handle. When Kendra picked it up a warm feeling spread through her like she just sunk into a hot bath and red and green sparks flew out of the tip. "Curious, this wand has been in this shop for more than 50 years. It holds great power, 11inch mahogany wood, and unicorn tail and werewolf hair. Very unusual combination. I expect brilliant things from you" Ollivander said, Kendra was a bit creeped out but paid for her wand and left as soon as she could.

Harry and Kendra walked outside with their new wands. Hagrid had brought Harry a snowy owl which he named Hedwig and Kendra a black owl with dark red shapes in her wings which she decided to name chestnut. After name deciding they sat down for a bite to eat before they had to leave for their train. That's when Harry asked about what happened the night their parents died.

Kendra choked on the chip she was eating and Hagrid and Harry both looked at her in surprise. "Harry I'm not sure you want to know what happened to ou-your parents" Kendra said nearly saying our.

"I do and you two are acting suspiciously, Hagrid keeps on accidently calling you something beginning with k, and you keep looking around like someone is going to jump out at you. What's going on?" Harry demanded.

"Hagrid, can we move?" Kendra asked quietly, looking at the five death eaters staring at her. They got up and left to the train station. Hagrid left the twins and Kendra and Harry somehow managed to get on the train to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley" Ron a gangly ginger haired boy said as he sat in Kendra and Harry's compartment. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry introduced.

Kendra didn't say anything but she heard Ron gasp a bit "so-so it's true, I mean do you really have the scar?" Ron asked. Kendra rolled her eyes in exasperation whilst Harry pushed his hair up to show his scar. "Wicked" Ron exclaimed.

Then he turned to me "what's your name?" he asked though Kendra could tell he wasn't that interested after meeting the boy-who-lived.

"Emily" Kendra said using her fake name.

"Don't you have a surname?" Ron asked now interested.

"Yeah, I'm just not telling anyone" Kendra replied stiffly.

"Don't worry about her, she's been like that all day" Harry said. Kendra wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. Harry and Ron talked for a bit, but then Kendra decided to tell Harry about her true identity.

"Hey Harry?" Kendra began.

"Yeah?" he asked slightly surprised that she spoke.

"You still want to know about our parents?" Kendra asked waiting for the question she knew was to come.

"What do you mean our?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm your twin sister and I can tell you everything that happened that night" Kendra said simply.

"Go on" he urged, eager to know as much as possible.

"It was said that you were to destroy Voldemort, the greatest and most feared wizard of all time. So on Halloween ten years ago he came to our home in Godrics hollow. He killed our father- James first, and then he came upstairs where Lily took us. He killed Lily after she refused to move. He then turned on us; I cast a shield around you, knocked Voldemort out whilst he was looking at my shield in surprise and sent a patronus to get help. I turned my back on Voldemort for two minutes to see if you were ok, but that's when Voldemort regained consciousness. He said the killing curse and I got my scar. My shield around you disappeared and he aimed at you, that's when you got your scar and Voldemort got weakened and fled. Our house started to break and I got trapped under a load of rubble. By that point help had arrived but they only saw you, so they took you. You were screaming to make them go back and get me but they didn't understand and took you to live with Petunia and Vernon. I got found by muggles the next day and put in an orphanage, when they asked me what my name was I lied and said it was Emily. Voldemort and his followers are still after me that's why I kept looking around and acting oddly today because there were a lot of Death Eaters around and they were closing in on me. They only knew it was me because I accidently told a Death Eater my real name when I was 8 years old" Kendra explained slowly so Harry could keep up.

"Where's your scar then?" Ron asked, he wasn't going to believe it until he saw the scar for himself.

Kendra pulled her fringe aside to reveal her scar, and they both gasped. "So if the Death Eaters know it's you, why do you still use the fake name?" Ron asked confused.

"They only knew it was me today because Macneir was with them. Until then they didn't know" Kendra answered trying to be as patient as she could with all the questions.

"What's your real name?" Harry asked after a slight pause.

"My name is Kendra Lily Potter. No one must know my name, whenever you talk to me around other people call me Emily ok" Kendra answered truthfully, if they wouldn't agree to call her Emily then she would just wipe their memories.

"Ok then" Ron agreed and Harry nodded his agreement as well.

"I can't believe I actually have a sister. A powerful one at that" Harry said still hardly believing it.

"Can we see your patronus?" Ron asked excitedly.

Kendra nodded 'expecto patronum' she thought, not needing to say the spell out loud or with her wand. She often summoned her patronus whenever she was feeling particularly lonely at the orphanage. Kendra's white lioness came out and bounded once around the compartment before landing next to her.

"But that's impossible. Lions are rare but a white one is unheard of, and you did that without a wand" Ron gaped. Kendra shrugged and let her lioness disappear. Just as it disappeared the compartment door slid open, it was the blond boy from the robe shop.

"So it's true then Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" he said in an uptight tone.

"This is Crabbe and Goyal. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Draco said and Ron snorted. "Think my name's funny do you? No need ask yours red hair and hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley. And you are?" he asked turning to Kendra.

"Emily" Kendra said making sure to use her fake name.

Draco looked at Kendra curiously then turned to Harry again "you'll soon find out some wizarding family's are better than others, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" Draco said holding out his hand. Kendra wondered briefly if Harry would take it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" Harry said and Kendra had to hold in her laugh. Draco glared at them all and left.

Kendra couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing "tha-that was so funny. His face" she laughed. She fell to the floor with a thump which just made her laugh even harder.

The door slid open again and a girl with frizzy brown hair came in "has anyone seen a toad? What's wrong with her?" the girl asked looking at Kendra laughing on the floor.

"She's just having funny five minutes. No we haven't sorry" Harry laughed whilst glancing at his new-found sister.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione asked them.

"Ron Weasley" Ron said.

"I'm Harry Potter and that idiot down there is Emily" Harry said kicking Kendra lightly. Kendra was glad Harry remembered to use her fake name and managed to sit up, holding her stomach.

"Hey I'm not an idiot" She cried in-between her last giggles.

"I'm not the one that was on the floor laughing for five minutes" Harry said making Kendra burst out laughing again and she hit her head hard on the floor.

"Ow!" she called up "that hurt" she continued. Harry began to think that his sister was insane.

"At least it stopped you laughing" Ron said. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the seat.

"Well if you see it let me know" Hermione said walking out, taking one last look at Kendra in pity.

We sat in silence for a while "AWKWARD" Kendra shouted making the awkward turtle sign.

Harry and Ron looked at Kendra in worry "what? I've been on my own for ten years, talking to no one in case I let information slip, I think I'm allowed to be insane" She said dramatically. 'Yeah she's definitely insane' thought Harry

Again silence. "IM A LLAMA YOUR A LLAMA EVERYONES A LLAMA" Kendra sang really loudly. Again they looked at her.

"I think you've got a mental issue" Harry said flatly.

"Hey don't diss llama's they are awesome but I think you're right" Kendra agreed.

"Is it just me or is she crazy?" Harry asked Ron.

"Defiantly crazy" Ron agreed.

"Oh I just remembered I'm getting a private sorting as soon as I go in" Kendra said her insane tone dropping.

"Why?" Harry and Ron ask at the same time.

"well they call your name off a list to try on the sorting hat, and I won't let them say my real name so I need to go to Dumbledore's office as soon as we get there to get mine done privately" Kendra explained.

"Ok then, well hopefully we're in the same house" Harry said.

"Yeah hopefully" Kendra agreed, it would be nice to catch up on the lost years.

_A/N: Please tell me how you think its going so far, feedback is great help even if you think it's a load of rubbish. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow_


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting

A/N: the sorting hat can tell the future but chooses not to tell students or Dumbledore their futures unless it's absolutely necessary in this story; I just thought I'd mention it

The train ride ended quickly and Professor McGonagall was waiting for Kendra on the platform, when she found her she quickly took her up to Dumbledore's office. "Miss Potter, sit down here please" Dumbledore said kindly, motioning to a stool.

Kendra sat down on the rickety stool and an old hat got placed on her head "ah the very powerful Kendra Potter, I've been waiting for this for years. Now I don't normally tell people their future but I think I can make an exception for you. Kendra you must be careful in your second year here, he will come for you. If he fails and you make it to your fourth year you must not enter the tournament for you will be in terrible danger. Now on with the sorting. You have plenty of bravery, very intelligent, not very patient or fair so that rules out Hufflepuff. You'd make a good Ravenclaw but you seem to think differently, there's a block do you mind removing it for me? Ah that's better, defiantly not Ravenclaw. I have found another block could you move it? No ok then. So Gryffindor or Slytherin? You're very sly and sneaky you'd make a perfect Slytherin and you would be great. Yes I think so SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted the last word, Kendra was glad the hat didn't push her to remove the last block; there was no way she would tell anyone _that_ secret.

Kendra took the hat off and looked at Dumbledore "sir the hat told me my future. I shouldn't be in Slytherin, I can't, Voldemort will get to me" Kendra said in concern.

"What did the hat say about your future?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"It said that I must be careful in my second year here, he will come for me. If he fails and I make it to my fourth year I must not enter the tournament for I will be in terrible danger" Kendra replied wondering what tournament the hat meant.

"I suggest you listen to the hat and you be careful" Dumbledore said wisely.

"I can't be a Slytherin" Kendra whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"I'm afraid the hat has made its choice. If we have to I will have you re-sorted. Let us go to the feast the other first years will be waiting to get sorted" Dumbledore said.

The inside of Kendra's robes had turned green and her tie green and silver. She was a Slytherin. Dumbledore and Kendra left to go to the feast, Dumbledore sat at the teachers table after telling Kendra which table she had to go to. Kendra sat down at the end of the table earning some stares from the other Slytherin's and a few people from other houses. "Aren't you are first year?" a Slytherin boy asked her.

"Yeah, I had a private sorting" Kendra replied.

"Why?" he asked, clearly private sortings didn't happen very often.

"Because I did" Kendra snapped and the boy left her alone. The first years came through and immediately Kendra spotted her brother, he was looking nervous.

"Abbot, Hannah" McGonagall called. A pig face girl with blond pigtails went up to the hat, she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff" the hat shouted.

The Hufflepuff table cheered. "Bones, Susan" McGonagall called.

After a moment's pause "Hufflepuff" the hat shouted.

The Hufflepuff table cheered again. "Boot, Terry" McGonagall called.

"Ravenclaw" the hat shouted. This time the Ravenclaw table cheered. 'Brown, Lavender' became the first Gryffindor and the Gryffindor table started roaring with cheer. 'Bullstrode, Millicent' became a Slytherin and she sat next to Kendra, looking at her in suspicion. Harry looked at her in distaste then he saw Kendra and paled.

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin' became a Hufflepuff. Kendra noticed that sometimes the hat called out a house at once but others it took a while.

"Granger, Hermione" McGonagall called, Kendra noticed it was the bushy haired girl from the train looking for the toad. "Gryffindor" the hat shouted.

"Malfoy, Draco" McGonagall said. The hat barley touched Draco's head before it shouted Slytherin. He came to sit opposite Kendra.

"When did you get sorted?" he asked surprised.

"I had mine done privately" Kendra answered once again.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because I did" she replied not wanting to go into it. Kendra realized several other people had been sorted whilst she had been talking to Draco.

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall called. Kendra's head picked up and she watched her brother get sorted by the hat, people were whispering things like 'THE Harry Potter?!' but she didn't care, she was only focused on Harry. Harry kept muttering something, gripping onto the stool. After about five minutes the hat shouted Gryffindor, Kendra sat back disappointed and didn't listen to the rest of the sorting.

Food appeared on plates and everyone began eating, a lull of chatter washed through the hall. "What did you say your name was?" Draco asked Kendra then biting into a piece of chicken.

"Emily" Kendra replied, not trusting him with her real name.

"Surname?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't have one" Kendra stated and taking a bite out of her lamb.

"Everyone has a surname. Why won't you tell me?" Draco asked now more intrigued by her than before.

"Because you're an annoying little brat" Kendra said and went back to eating happily.

The boy next to Draco, Blaise Zabini laughed and Kendra smiled at him. Draco muttered something about stupid girls, Kendra just laughed inside her head, knowing she could kill him without a moment's thought.

Kendra turned her attention to the teachers table and noticed a teacher with a purple turban talking to a greasy haired teacher, as she looked at the turban her scar started burning. Kendra clutched it unconsciously and noticed Harry did the same thing on his table. When the pain ebbed away he looked over at Kendra, silently asking if she felt it. 'Talk later' Kendra mouthed and he nodded in agreement.

"Are you ok?" Blaise asked noticing her hand on her head.

"I'm fine, just got a headache" Kendra lied, moving her hand away from her scar whilst making sure she didn't reveal it. The teacher with the turban looked directly at Kendra, and it was safe to say she was creeped out. Then the greasy haired teacher looked at her, and she looked into his eyes; they showed love, anger and hate. Kendra turned back to her food.

As the puddings arrived onto the table Kendra noticed Draco was looking at her. "Why are you looking at me?" Kendra asked him, getting annoyed now.

"I'm trying to figure you out" he replied.

"Well can you stop its peedoish" Kendra said as she chose a chocolate truffle from the selection.

Blaise snorted into his food "I'm sorry but he's a Malfoy, highly respected and here you are ridiculing him. Are you Muggle-born?" Blaise asked.

"No I'm half blood. I know he's a Malfoy, but to me he's an arrogant pig who won't get out of my business" Kendra said wishing she could eat her pudding in peace.

Blaise laughed again "whoa dude you just got owned by a girl" Blaise said to Draco.

"Shut it Blaise" Draco snapped clearly angry about the way he was being treated this way.

Kendra smirked mockingly "naw did I hurt poor icle dracykins feelings" she cooed. She swore if looks could kill she would be dead all ready and in the most painful way possible, Draco glared at her venomously whilst Blaise burst into laughter.

"I like you Emily, no one's ever had the nerve to mock a Malfoy" Blaise said hi-fiving her.

"Wait until my father hears about this" Draco growled out.

"You think I care about a pathetic Death Eater?" Kendra asked whispering viscously to him having finally placed the blond hair and grey eyes.

"How did you know he's a-?" Draco asked not finishing the sentence in fear of being over heard.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" Kendra smirked victoriously.

"Whatever, I'm still going to tell him" Draco muttered.

"You do that, but there must be quite a few Emily's in this school" Kendra stated.

"You just wait until I figure out your real name" Draco said full of hate.

"Emily is my real name you numskull" Kendra said just as hatefully. Blaise laughed again.

"Well it's clear you two don't like each other" Blaise said. Kendra just smiled.

The food cleared away and the prefect led the first years down to the dungeon area. They stopped at a wall and Kendra thought they might be lost until the prefect said "pureblood. The password never changes so make sure you don't tell anyone" the prefect said.

He led them into their green and silver common room. "Girls dorms are up the stairs and to your right boys the same on the left" the prefect said. Kendra went up the stairs and found the first year girl dormitory.

Her bed was right by the window and her trunk and chestnut where all ready by it. Kendra shared with Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson and Sarah Perks. Millicent and Pansy started talking to one another and Sarah came over to me. "Hey I'm Sarah perks" she said putting out her hand.

"I'm Emily" Kendra said shaking her hand. Best to make friends as soon as possible in this house.

"How come you didn't get sorted with the rest of the first years?" she asked in curiosity.

"I just didn't" Kendra shrugged really hoping she wouldn't push it.

"Ah that's cool; at least you got saved from the embarrassment. So what blood status are you?" Sarah asked, at least she didn't pressure her.

"I'm half blood. You?" Kendra asked not really caring.

"I'm not really sure I'm either half or pure" she replied.

"I don't really care about blood statuses though, I mean as long as you like the person who cares" Kendra admitted.

"I completely agree" she agreed.

"I heard you talking to Draco earlier, that was hilarious" she laughed.

"Is everyone really scared to stand up to the Malfoy's?" Kendra asked not really believing it.

Kendra didn't really know much about the Malfoy family only that they were supporters of Voldemort. Kendra suddenly wondered what Harry was doing. Focus Kendra. "Yeah, it's mainly because of his father. No one dares try and talk back to a Malfoy" she explained.

"Ah cool, my name will go down in history" Kendra laughed.

"Either that or you'll be history" Sarah laughed as well.

"Na, I'm more than a match for all the Malfoy's put together" Kendra said confidently.

"Well I'm going to bed now" Sarah said climbing into the bed next to Kendra.

"Night Emily" she said.

"Night Sarah" Kendra replied getting into her own bed after changing.


	5. Chapter 5: Sarah finds out

The first week passed fairly quickly, and Kendra and Sarah had grown close. Kendra still hadn't revealed her true identity to Sarah, she wasn't sure if she should or not; Draco still pesters Kendra everyday about her name. Kendra hadn't managed to speak to Harry again yet, he's always getting swept away by groups of people asking him questions and for autographs. Finally it was Friday, that meant they got the afternoon off.

"Harry" Kendra called to him just before he entered the great hall for breakfast, he turned around and smiled.

Kendra ran up to him before any groups could sweep him away "hey, how's life being a Slytherin?" he asked.

"Horrible, I hate all the Slytherin's. Well there is one I can stand her names Sarah" Kendra answered.

"The whole school knows about you talking back at Malfoy" Harry said smirking in amusement.

"Yeah that was so funny. You know I'm so happy no one knows about me, I think I would have cursed everyone that was whispering about me" Kendra said as a couple of giggling girls walked past talking about Harry in hushed voices.

"It is really irritating" Harry agreed while glaring at the backs of the girls.

"Draco is determined to find out anything he can about me" Kendra said changing the subject.

"Emily you said you'd wait for me" Sarah pouted as she came over to them from the passage that led to the dungeons.

"Sorry, Sarah this is Harry, Harry this is Sarah" Kendra introduced.

"Hi" Harry greeted.

"Hi, I bet you hate that don't you" Sarah said as another group of people walked past whispering about Harry.

"Yeah, it's really annoying" Harry agreed.

Sarah's stomach rumbled. "That's the cue for me to leave, see you at the table Em" Sarah said, practically running into the great hall for food.

"She seems nice" Harry commented.

"She is the only nice Slytherin apart from me" Kendra said.

"Well I don't know about you being nice" Harry said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Kendra pouted smacking him across the head.

"Come on, I'm getting hungry" Kendra said walking in.

"See you later, sis" Harry said quietly as they split to their own tables. Kendra found Sarah sitting on her own with a pile of food, and sat next to her.

"Got enough food there?" Kendra asked helping herself to some toast, eggs, bacon and sausages.

"Nope. Here" she said handing Kendra her time table before grabbing another spoonful of scrambled egg.

"Naw man double potions" Kendra said sadly.

"How long have you been friends with Harry for?" Sarah asked between mouth full's of food.

"Since the first day" Kendra replied. "Then we have transfiguration which I guess is all right. Then DADA that'll be our first lesson of defence" Kendra continued changing the subject from Harry.

"I heard Quirrel is a good teacher but his stutter gets annoying. Which houses do we have them with?" Sarah asked before stuffing a whole piece of toast into her mouth, which was quite a feat.

"Um potions with Gryffindor, transfiguration with Ravenclaw today and defence with Gryffindor" Kendra answered glad she had some lessons with her brother.

"Not that bad. I wonder what Quirrels like" Sarah commented after swallowing the slice of toast.

"He keeps looking at me creepily, it's really scary. Hey look posts here" Kendra said pointing to the ceiling where hundreds of owls were flying, looking for their owners.

Sarah's owl came down by her with a letter and nicked some of her food secretly, Kendra laughed silently as her friend didn't notice.

Kendra noticed Harry had a letter and realised chestnut had landed in front of her with a note. Kendra pulled it off eagerly and said "help yourself" to chestnut motioning her to the food. She pecked Kendra gratefully and began eating. Kendra quickly scanned the note.

_Dear Kendra_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come down and have a cup of tea around three? I want to hear about your first week. Send us an answer back with chestnut._

_Hagrid._

Kendra mentally cursed that Hagrid used her real name. "Who's Kendra?" Sarah asked reading over her shoulder.

Kendra sighed knowing she'll have to tell Sarah now, that girl was just too curious to drop something. "I'll explain later, where we can't be over heard" Kendra said as she got a quill out and on the back of the note wrote _I'd love to come see you at three, and make sure this note is completely destroyed so no one can find out my name- Kendra_.

"Here you go" Kendra said to chestnut attaching it to her leg, she flew off.

"What do you mean your name? What haven't you told me?" Sarah asked. Kendra got up and dragged Sarah with her deciding now is the time to tell her. Kendra walked over to Harry with Sarah following her.

"Harry follow me" Kendra ordered he got up and followed looking slightly confused.

Kendra pushed them into an empty classroom, and then when she went in she locked the door and cast the muffilto charm around the whole room. "Ok Sarah if I explain, you have to swear on your life to keep it a secret" Kendra said not joking around anymore.

"You know I would never tell any of your secrets, just like you wouldn't mine" she said also being completely serious.

"Ok, Sarah, me and Harry are twins" Kendra announced.

"Why are you telling her?" Harry asked still confused as to why he got dragged in with them.

"She saw the note from Hagrid and he wrote my name" Kendra explained and Harry made an oh sound.

"You two are twins?" Sarah asked. Kendra and Harry nodded and Kendra lifted up her fringe so she could see her scar. "Wow this is amazing, so why did Hagrid write Kendra?" Sarah asked.

"My real name is Kendra Lily Potter" Kendra admitted.

Sarah gasped "the lost Potter twin" she said.

Kendra nodded. "You should have told me sooner this is awesome" she cried.

"Really?" Kendra asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, one question though. Why do you have a fake name?" Sarah asked a little confused.

Kendra was expecting this question "Voldemort is still after me, so I created a new identity" she explained.

"Where have you been for ten years?" Sarah asked excited to know the knowledge that has confused people for ten years.

"In a Muggle orphanage. When I was one, they asked my name I just said Emily because I knew Voldemort would still be after me. I was proved right when I was eight" Kendra said.

"Why what happened?" Sarah asked eager to know.

"A Death Eater named Macneir showed up, he made me believe that he was on the good side, and then he asked for my real name so I told him. I was so stupid. The next day twelve Death Eaters showed up, said I needed to come with them otherwise they'll kill me" Kendra explained smiling at the memory.

"Then what?" Sarah asked hanging onto her every word.

"I killed some of them, knocked the others out and erased their memories" Kendra shrugged, that day was very interesting.

"How? You didn't have a wand" Sarah asked confused.

"I've been doing magic since I was a week old. The night Voldemort tried to kill me and Harry, I created a shield around Harry, knocked Voldemort out and sent a patronus" Kendra said as if it was normal.

"But you were only one years old" Sarah gaped impressed by her friend's power.

"Yeah I know" Kendra said.

"So how did you two get your scars?" Sarah asked.

"I turned my back on Voldemort for a few minutes to make sure Harry was ok, and Voldemort got up. He shot the curse at me, it didn't work as you know and I got my scar. My shield around Harry dropped and Voldemort tried the curse on Harry, when it didn't work Voldemort got weakened and fled. The house started crumbling and I got buried under a load of rubble" Kendra explained getting tired of repeating the story.

"Whoa, you are awesome" Sarah said.

"Um- thanks. Listen you can't tell anyone who I am, especially not Draco" Kendra said once again not afraid to use the obliviation charm on her if she refused.

"I won't you can trust me" Sarah said truthfully.

"Potions starts in five minutes" Harry spoke up. Kendra removed the muffilto charm and unlocked the door.

"Let's go" Kendra said. The trio made their way to the dungeons and where just on time. Snape started the roll call and stopped at Harry's name.

"Ah yes Harry Potter our new celebrity" he said. Draco, Crabbe and Goyal sniggered. He continued with the register and paused at Kendra's name (which is Emily on roll call) he looked up at her and she looked into his eyes and saw a memory of him and what she assumed was her mother when they were kids.

"Oh my god" Kendra whispered under her breath.

"What is it?" Sarah asked from beside her as Snape continued with the roll call.

"Snape was in love with my mother. That's why he looks at me creepily because I remind him of my mum" Kendra said to Sarah. Sarah burst out laughing as soon as she realised what Kendra said and fell off her stool, which meant the rest of the room laughed at her except from Kendra and Snape.

"Out miss Perks" Snape ordered. Sarah was still on the floor laughing really hard. "Emily, please escort her out" Snape said to Kendra.

Kendra stood and lifted Sarah up and carried her outside. Sarah laughed all the way to their common room and she was still in hysterics when they entered. "Snape in love with your mum, can you imagine if they got together" she said still laughing.

"It's not funny it's creepy" Kendra said shuddering.

"Ohh maybe he's in love with you" Sarah said mockingly.

Kendra wacked her really hard around the head. "Ow ok I'll stop" she said rubbing her head and finally calming down.

"So you got us out of potions, what do you wanna do?" Kendra asked knowing Snape wouldn't let them back in. Somehow they managed to fall asleep on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6: Kendra gets a detention

Kendra woke up first and realized it was time for their last lesson. "Wake up Sarah" She screamed in her ear. Sarah fell off the sofa with a loud thump.

"Ow that hurt my ear. What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"We've missed transfiguration. DADA starts in five minutes" Kendra said as she ran a hairbrush through her hair.

"Ok let's go" Sarah said. They grabbed their bags and ran to Quirrels room. Most of the class were already there.

"What happened in Snape's class?" Harry asked coming over to Kendra as they lined up along the wall.

Sarah started laughing again and Kendra whacked her round the head "don't you dare start that again" Kendra ordered her.

"Ow, why do you keep hurting me today?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Why do you keep acting like a retarded fish?" Kendra asked her sarcastically.

She burst into laughter and Kendra joined in "retarded fish really?" she asked in-between laughs. They managed to calm down again after a while.

"I'll explain at Hagrid's" Kendra said to Harry. Quirrels door opened and he told them to come in.

When he did the roll call he didn't stop at Harry's name like Snape but he did with Kendra's. He looked up at her and smiled an evil sort of smile as if he knew something that she didn't.

Then he carried on with the roll call as if nothing happened. "Is it me or did he smile evilly at you?" Sarah asked. Kendra nodded in agreement and she knew she'd have to keep an eye on him, something just wasn't right. Quirrel started going on about trolls and how to defend yourself against them, Kendra had to admit his stutter was annoying.

"Why does he keep looking at you?"Sarah asked her.

"I don't know" Kendra replied as Quirrel once again glanced at her.

"Maybe he fancies you too" Sarah said giggling quietly, Kendra didn't say anything she merely hit her on the head.

"d-detention Em-ily" Quirrel stuttered almost as if he had been waiting for the opportunity.

"What! That's not fair! She made me do it" Kendra shouted outraged.

"n-no ex-ceptions" he stuttered and got a strange glint in his eye.

"I'm gonna kill you" Kendra whispered to Sarah.

"Sorry?" she said more of a question. Kendra didn't pay attention at all during that lesson she was thinking up of ways of pay back for Sarah and she had the perfect idea. At the end of the lesson Sarah came up to the front with Kendra.

"T-onight a-at six. M-iss P-otter" Quirrel stuttered.

"I'm guessing Dumbledore told all the teachers my real name then so much for trust" Kendra said. 'Filthy traitor!' she secretly thought in her head, he had promised to keep it a secret!

"d-don't be l-late" he stuttered. Kendra and Sarah walked out of the close room.

"His turban smells weird" Sarah pointed out.

"Why did you smell his turban?" Kendra asked looking at her like she was mad.

"I don't know" she said.

"I'm going to kill you for getting me a detention. Come on, your coming with me to Hagrid's so we can explain the laughter" Kendra said dragging her away.

She started giggling again and Kendra rolled her eyes. They knocked on Hagrid's hut door and a loud barking emitted from inside. "Jus' a minute" Hagrid called. He opened the door and Harry and Ron were all ready there.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Sarah" Kendra said as they walked in.

"not at all" Hagrid replied with a big smile. They sat down on a large armchair in the corner.

"So explain the laughter in potions" Harry demanded.

Sarah burst into laughter again "she makes me seem sane. Anyway, I know why Snape keeps looking at me weirdly" Kendra said.

"Yeah she does. Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"H-he loved your-" Sarah tried to say but broke off in laughter again. "I can't say it" she said giving up. She fell to the floor from laughter.

"He loved our mother and I look like her" Kendra finished for Sarah. Ron burst out laughing but Harry didn't find it funny.

"That explains why he hates me so much, because I look like dad" Harry said thoughtfully.

Hagrid started talking to Ron, who had now calmed down, about his brother Charlie. Kendra suddenly groaned and everyone looked at her even Sarah who was trying to calm down on the floor. "What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I just remembered about my detention with Quirrel" Kendra replied before sighing as if it pained her.

"I'm sorry I got you that detention" Sarah said now calm.

"Why did you get a detention?" Harry asked questioningly.

"No laughing Sarah!" Kendra ordered knowing that the other girl would any way. She nodded obediently.

"Sarah said Quirrel kept looking at me because he fancies me like Snape does so I hit her round the head" Kendra answered.

Sarah burst into laughter again, Ron laughed to. "I can't wait to get my revenge on you Sarah" Kendra said. She stopped laughing instantly and crawled to Kendra's feet.

"Please don't seek revenge, I said I'm sorry. I won't laugh anymore, I'll do all your homework for a week" Sarah begged.

"Nope, I'm going to get my revenge" Kendra smirked.

"You lot Bes' be gettin' back to the castle dinners going to start soon" Hagrid said.

They all got up and walked out after saying goodbye to Hagrid. "So have you found out about the three headed dog yet?" Kendra asked Harry and Ron casually.

"The what?" they asked together.

"It's on the third floor" Sarah said.

"We were running from filch" Kendra started

"and we ended up on the third floor" Sarah continued.

"Where we found a locked door" Kendra continued.

"So we went in" Sarah said.

"And nearly got ripped to pieces" Kendra said.

"By a giant three headed dog" they said at the same time.

"How did you do that? And also why are you only just telling us now?" Harry asked.

"Dunno and" Sarah said

"Dunno" Kendra continued.

Kendra and Sarah laughed the rest of the way back to the castle. Dinner was really nice, Kendra and Sarah talked and laughed about random things but all too quickly it was over and it was time for Kendra's detention with Quirrel. "Have fun with Quirrel" Sarah said.

"Do you realize how wrong that sounds" Kendra stated.

"Yup" she said popping the 'p' Kendra sighed and walked into the classroom.

"P-potter sit" Quirrel stuttered. He handed her a piece of parchment and told her to write 'I must not hit other students' fifty times. All that time he kept staring at her. Kendra wrote as fast as she could and finished quickly.

"I'm done" Kendra said after half an hour of writing. Quirrel smiled as Kendra went up and handed him her parchment.

As she was leaving he cleared his throat "the Dark Lord is keen on getting hold of you Kendra, he has seen your ever growing power. I suggest you join him when he offers you." Quirrel said, his stutter completely gone.

Kendra turned around in surprise "excuse me?" she asked.

"The Dark Lord won't give you many chances to accept his offer Kendra, you either join him or you die" Quirrel said, still not stuttering.

"I guess I'll die then, because I will never join him" Kendra said full of conviction, she turned back around and carried on walking out. She closed the door but leaned in to listen to him.

"She has determination and stubbornness but no matter, I will get her on my side one day" an eerie voice said.

"Master why not just kill her, and be done with it?" Quirrel asked.

"That would be a terrible waste, of her powers. The possibility's she has. No she will join me" the voice said. Kendra swore she recognised the voice.

She ran to her common room and found Sarah waiting for her on one of the sofa's. "Have fun?" she asked looking at Kendra when she entered.

"What's wrong, you're really pale?" she asked pulling her to the sofa.

"Quirrel, he's working for Voldemort and when I left he was talking to someone, they said I would join him someday. I'm almost certain Quirrel was talking to Voldemort" Kendra explained.

"But Voldemort's dead" Sarah pointed out.

"Not dead, just weakened" Kendra corrected.

"You need to avoid Quirrel from now on. Come on lets go to bed" she said pulling her up the stairs.

_A/N: So that's it for today, i'll post some more tomorrow. please review, it inspires me to write faster!_


	7. Chapter 7: Kendra's revenge

Kendra woke up silently, very early the next morning; she quietly muttered a colour changing spell and Sarah's hair turned bright pink. Kendra smiled, revenge is sweet. She then went into the common room and sat on the sofa staring into the fire waiting for Sarah to wake up, it wouldn't be very long.

A few minutes later Kendra heard a scream and pounding feet "I'm going to kill you" Sarah screamed at her. The people that were in the common room already, looked at her and then laughed. Kendra got up and ran out the door, not wanting to be killed.

She ran into the great hall with Sarah in hot pursuit, Snape was making his way to the teachers table and no one else but a few students including Harry and his friends were in there yet. "Human shield" Kendra screamed, hiding behind Snape just as Sarah squirted water at her from her wand, and it went all over Snape. Kendra burst out laughing as Sarah turned bright red and kept saying sorry over and over again to Snape.

Kendra snuck around to Harry at the Gryffindor table and slid next to him. Everyone that was in there was laughing. Two red headed twins on the Gryffindor table hi-fived Kendra once they had their roaring laughter under control.

"That was brilliant, I'm Fred Weasley, that's George. We're Ron's brothers" Fred introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Kendra said still giggling.

"What you did was hilarious. How come we haven't done that Freddie?" George asked his twin.

"Uh-oh" Kendra said as a dripping wet Snape came over to the table. Everyone on the Gryffindor table laughed again this time at her misfortune.

"Hide me Harry!" Kendra shouted hiding behind Harry who just laughed.

"Emily!" Snape growled. Kendra got up and legged it, running out of the great hall, hearing laughs as she went.

She passed Dumbledore in the hallway and stopped in front of him, "hello sir" Kendra said cheerfully.

"Hello Kendra" he said after making sure no one was in earshot.

"Do you mind hiding me from Professor Snape?" Kendra asked making sure to use Snape's correct title.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Well I sort of turned Sarah's hair pink and she chased me into the hall and I used Snape as a human shield just as Sarah squirted water from her wand and now Snape is all wet and after me" Kendra explained really quickly knowing she didn't have much time.

Dumbledore chuckled "hide in there" he said pointing to a door opposite them. Kendra quickly ran in there feeling grateful that he agreed to help her, just as Snape came out.

"Have you seen Potter headmaster?" Snape asked venomously.

"She ran that way, you appear to be wet" Dumbledore chuckled as he pointed down the hallway.

"When I get my hands on her" Kendra heard Snape growl and ran off.

"Thanks professor" Kendra smiled as she came out of the small room.

"You're welcome, but I will have to give you a detention. With me tonight at eight ok?" Dumbledore said with the same twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Ok, that was totally worth it. Can you give me permission to sit at the Gryffindor table, Sarah will be after my blood" Kendra said happily.

"Of course" Dumbledore agreed.

"Thanks" Kendra replied and walked back into the great hall. As soon as she entered the hall burst into applaud. Those who didn't know had clearly gotten told by their friends.

Kendra bowed to the clapping students and went to sit next to Harry at the Gryffindor table "Dumbledore gave me permission to sit here, Sarah will murder me" Kendra said to Harry before he could ask.

"Ok" he replied.

"Hey Em, did Snape catch you?" George asked as she sat down.

"No I ran into Dumbledore and explained everything, he told me to hide and diverted Snape" Kendra explained as she grabbed some breakfast.

"He is one cool head master" Fred said and taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"I got a detention tonight but that's better than what would have happened if Snape caught me" Kendra said shuddering at the thought of what Snape would have done to her.

Kendra noticed Sarah at the Slytherin table, her hair now back to normal and she mouthed to Kendra 'its war' Kendra smirked and nodded once to her friend, accepting the challenge. "Hey Fred, George?" Kendra began, turning to the twins.

"Yeah?" they chimed.

"Its war between me and Sarah, wanna help me?" Kendra asked, the war would be great with their help.

They grinned at each other "of course" they said together, not one to pass up the opportunity to have a prank war.

Snape came back in now dry and he sat at his place on the teachers table. "I still can't believe you did that" Ron said from next to Kendra.

"It wasn't me that fired the water" Kendra said and biting into her apple.

"Yes but you started it by dying Sarah's hair pink, which by the way really stood out" Ron stated.

"I agree it was totally irresponsible of you" Hermione Granger said stiffly.

"It might have been irresponsible but worth it" Kendra smirked.


	8. Chapter 8: The colour changing sweets

Kendra and Sarah called a truce after many months of pranks and chaos. "Potions today, then double DADA and charms" Sarah said picking into her food.

"Have fun in DADA" Kendra said, she had been refusing to go into that lesson after what Quirrel had said to her. She knew it wouldn't be safe for her to get a detention with him again.

"You not coming in again then?" Sarah asked not really surprised, she wouldn't either if Quirrel had said that to her.

"Nope, I can't trust Quirrel" Kendra said not needing to explain more than that.

"Who do we have charms with today?" Kendra asked, the time table still confused her.

"Hufflepuff" Sarah groaned. Kendra laughed at her, she hates Hufflepuff's but for the life of Kendra she couldn't figure out why.

"I dare you to get Snape to try one of your sweets" Sarah dared. Kendra had recently invented some sweets that tasted really nice but after five seconds of swallowing one it turned your whole body, hair and clothes a bright colour, Sarah found that out the hard way.

"Mission accepted" Kendra smiled not passing up the challenge.

They ran to the dungeons, realising what the time was. Snape was just letting their class in as they arrived and they sat at the back. All lessons Snape was glaring at Kendra, clearly not forgiven her for getting him wet months ago. Kendra decided to try her challenge now and put her hand up. "Yes" Snape drooled, noticing her hand.

"Would you like one of these Sir, you look stressed?" Kendra asked sweetly.

"No sweets allowed" he said snatching the packet away from her.

"Ha-ha you failed" Sarah whispered as Kendra continued her potion.

"Or have I?" Kendra said mysteriously.

"Yes you have" Sarah stated.

"Just watch him" Kendra ordered as she noticed Snape slip one into his mouth.

"3...2...1" Kendra whispered taking her eyes off of her potion.

"EMILY!" Snape shouted angrily. Kendra and Sarah looked up at him.

All of his clothes were bright yellow, his long greasy black hair had turned bright yellow even his face seemed to have a yellow tint. Everyone burst into laughter, no one bothering to hide it. "And that's my cue to run" Kendra said getting up and legging it. All the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years still laughing as she left.

"Get back here Potter" Snape shouted giving chase.

"Psst, Emily in here" Kendra heard Fred whisper from a partly open door to the side. She snuck in knowing they wouldn't turn her in.

"What did you do?" George asked her as Snape ran past the door.

"Sarah dared me to give a sweet to Snape that changes your whole appearance yellow" Kendra explained.

They started laughing, "Where did you get them from?" Fred asked her hoping to get some.

"I made them myself" Kendra admitted smiling.

They stopped laughing at that. "You know what Freddie your right" George said to Fred.

"About what?" Kendra asked curiously.

"Become our apprentice. We've been making our own products" Fred said almost begging.

"Ok, I'll do it" Kendra agreed excited to learn from the masters of pranks. "Why are you two in here anyway?" Kendra asked just realising that they must be hiding from someone.

"We set off some dung bombs. And Filch is after us" George answered.

"Ha-ha, is that all you've done? Don't you risk playing pranks on teachers?" Kendra asked almost ashamed of the pranksters.

"We do sometimes" George answered shrugging.

"Don't you have a lesson anyway?" Fred asked as he realised it was time for the next lesson.

"I have DADA now but I never go to that anymore" Kendra answered, it wasn't like she needed it anyway.

"Why?"Fred and George asked at the same time.

"He's creepy" Kendra shrugged not say the whole truth. They looked at her in curiosity.

"Well we have to get to potions. He's going to be really annoyed now. See ya" George said.

The twins left the room after making sure the coast was clear and Kendra soon followed going to her common room. "Pureblood" she said as she reached the bare stretch of wall. She walked into her common room and saw a very yellow Snape standing there. "Crap" She muttered.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" She asked innocently.

"Don't you have a defence class to be at?" Snape asked equally.

"Well that's a funny story actually-" Kendra broke off being interrupted by Snape.

"Come on" he growled. He grabbed my shoulder and steered me to Quirrel's room.

"Here you go professor" Snape said to Quirrel pushing me inside.

Kendra sat down next to Sarah resigned that she'd have to suffer, as Snape left. "Ha-ha you got caught" Sarah laughed.

"I didn't, he was waiting in the common room for me" She replied unhappily.

"st-stop t-talking Em-ily" Quirrel said in his fake stutter.

Kendra glared at him and saw his evil little smile again "don't get a detention today" Sarah said to her. Sarah knew how dangerous it would be if she was alone with Quirrel again

"Don't make me hit you today" Kendra whispered evenly.


	9. Chapter 9: Trolls and a prank

Halloween

Kendra and Sarah found a space on the Slytherin table that evening and sat down. There were a lot of Halloween decorations up and Kendra bowed her head for a moments silence in tribute to her parents. "What are you doing?" Sarah asked her curiously.

After the minute Kendra looked back up "paying tribute to my parents. They died today 10 years ago remember" Kendra said.

"Oh yeah. Hey where's Quirrel?" Sarah asked as she started eating. Kendra looked along the teachers table and like Sarah said- he wasn't there.

Just then Quirrel came running in to the hall, his turban askew and his face sweaty and in panic "troll – in the dungeons – troll in the dungeons- thought you ought to know" he screamed then collapsed in dead faint on the floor. Kendra could tell his faint was faked, she didn't know how she knew but she decided to follow her gut feeling that he was creating a diversion- maybe to get to the third floor. Everyone screamed and got up including Sarah, Kendra just stayed sitting down still eating her food.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore bellowed and silence fell immediately. "Prefects will take their house to their dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeons" Dumbledore instructed calmly.

Kendra got up and pulled Sarah along with her going in the opposite direction to the common room "where are you going our dormitory is the other way" she pointed out.

"The third floor to head Quirrel off" Kendra said without stopping. Sarah looked at her confused but Kendra just carried on dragging her to the third floor. They finally reached the third floor and noticed Snape come out of the room with 'fluffy' the three headed dog in it, with a cut on his leg.

"What are you two doing here?" he demanded trying to cover the cut with his robe.

"Heading Quirrel off, what are you doing here?" Kendra asked in suspicion, it wouldn't surprise her if Snape was in league with Quirrel.

"The same as you" he replied shortly. Well at least she would only have to deal with Quirrel. Just as she thought that Quirrel came running down the hall but stops just in front of them, looking at them in fury.

"I suggest you leave Quirrel, you're not getting it" Kendra said confidently to him whilst Sarah just looked on in slight confusion.

"I d-ont kn-ow wh-at you m-mean" Quirrel fake stuttered as he straightened his turban.

"Oh come off it" Kendra said not believing him.

"You two go to your common room, I'll deal with this" Snape ordered them.

Kendra and Sarah left, both of them glaring at Quirrel as they passed. "Now where?" Sarah asked after they left the third floor.

"To find my brother, the idiot he is he probably went looking for the troll" Kendra said knowing that's probably exactly what he did. The two Slytherin's heard a girlish scream and saw Harry and Ron unlocking a door to a girls bathroom. "Come on" Kendra sighed realising that Harry would need their help.

They burst into the bathroom just as Harry jumped on the troll, and jabbed his wand up its nose. "First off ew, second Sarah get Hermione out" Kendra ordered as she did a quick scan of the bathroom.

Sarah ran to Hermione and pulled her away from the sinks. Harry was now hung by his feet "do something" he yelled. Kendra jumped onto the trolls back with a pipe in her hand and started hitting the troll on the head as hard as she could.

Snape, McGonagall and Quirrel came in and all looked shocked at what they were seeing. "it's ok I've got it" Kendra said to the teachers as Snape and McGonagall rose their wands.

The troll let Harry go and he fell fast to the floor "aresto momentum" Kendra said her wand pointed at Harry. The spell wasn't very strong as Kendra had only started learning it a few days ago but Harry's fall slowed and he had a softer landing than what he would have had. The troll now had its attention set on Kendra and swung his club at her. She moved out of the way just in time and the troll had hit himself on the head with his own club and was falling, fast. "Didn't think about this bit" Kendra called to no one in particular. To Sarah it sounded as if she had planned it but she knew she just made it up as she went along.

Kendra shifted herself on the troll so she wouldn't get squished when the troll landed, and held on tightly. "Weeeeee" She shouted as the troll fell with her still on him. The troll hit the ground hard, and she got off unharmed.

"That was fun, we should do that again sometime" Kendra said as everyone looked at her in shock.

"Explain yourselves" McGonagall shrieked.

Harry, Ron and Sarah started trying to make up some lie. "Shut it" Kendra ordered them knowing a lie wouldn't work. Everyone looked at her again "Hermione has been in here all day, and Harry and Ron went to look for her. The troll came in and Sarah and I entered just as Harry jumped on the troll and shoved his wand up its nose. I told Sarah to get Hermione who was trapped under the sinks, Harry got hung by his legs so I jumped onto the troll with a pipe and started hitting it on the head. Harry fell, I said a spell to make him slow down, then the troll hit itself round the head with its club and I got a free ride" Kendra explained happily.

All the teachers looked at her in disbelief "well I'd say you five are lucky, not many first years could tackle a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points will be awarded to you three, as for you two Professor Snape gets to decide" McGonagall said and looking at Snape for his verdict.

"5 points for miss perks and 10 for Miss Potter" Snape said coldly as if he really didn't want to give them points.

"Idiot, Hermione didn't know about me" Kendra said angrily just as Hermione gasped.

"You five had better get to your common rooms, the feast is continuing in there" McGonagall said.

They all left the bathroom a little shaken "so what were you really doing?" Harry asked his sister as soon as they were away from the teachers.

"Sarah and I went to head Quirrel off at the third floor, because I knew that he let the troll in" Kendra explained.

"I'm not going to ask" Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry good luck tomorrow, I won't be able to watch" Kendra said, disappointed that she couldn't watch Harry's Quidditch match.

"Why?" he asked.

"That idiot got me another detention with Quirrel" she said pointing at Sarah. Sarah had hit Kendra during a defence lesson and Quirrel blamed Kendra for provoking her.

"For a moment I thought you were going to say Snape. By the way what was it that you gave him earlier?" Harry asked.

"They're colour changing sweets, they change your clothes, hair and even your skin slightly to a different colour" Kendra said smiling at the memory.

"Oh no you're another Fred and George aren't you?" Ron asked finally coming out of his shocked state.

"Yup" Kendra said popping the 'p'

"You two are twins" Hermione spoke up making Harry, Ron and Sarah jump- they had forgotten she was there. Kendra however was waiting for that question.

"Yeah, um Hermione about that you can't tell anyone. I'm supposed to be in hiding, that's why I have a fake name" Kendra said hoping she wouldn't tell.

"don't worry I won't tell, what's your real name then?" she asked queeringly.

"Kendra Lily Potter" Kendra answered.

"Oh, cool" she replied.

"Harry, Sarah" Kendra began in a mischievous tone.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"Want to help me prank Snape again before we go to our common rooms?" Kendra asked.

"Ok" they agreed. They left Ron and Hermione and ran straight to Snape's classroom.

"Ok one of you stand guard, the other come in and help me" Kendra directed.

They looked at each other "I'll stand guard" Harry said, he wasn't really the pranking type.

"Ok" Kendra agreed. Sarah and Kendra walked into the classroom, Kendra told Sarah the plan and they got to work. Twenty minutes later Snape's classroom was now luminous orange and on one wall it said 'I love llamas' in bright blue ink. They smiled at their work and walked out. "Let's get out of here" Kendra said.

They walked silently to Harry's common room and reached it pretty quickly. "Sarah I'll see you in a minute, I need to talk to the Weasley twins" Kendra said to her, she nodded and left. Kendra entered the Gryffindor common room with Harry and was blinded by the brightness of the room. The common room almost made her feel sick so she focused on walking over to Fred and George.

"Fred, George" Kendra called.

"what's up?" they asked when she reached them.

"Do you have potions tomorrow?" Kendra asked not wishing her fellow pranksters to get caught in her prank.

"Yeah we've got it first" Fred said.

Kendra smiled "you may find Snape's room has err changed a bit" Kendra said grinning.

"What have you done?" George asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You'll see. Just make sure you don't walk in the room first or last" Kendra warned.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Just make sure you don't" Kendra smiled and left. Kendra began walking to her common room after realising Sarah had already left.

"Potter!" Filch said from behind her as she was halfway to her common room.

Kendra turned around "yes?" she asked.

"Was it you that set off those dung bombs a moment ago?" he asked clearly hoping to get her punished.

"Oh please, that's just pathetic. I go for big things. Now if you don't mind I'm hungry" Kendra said walking away back to her common room. It had been a strange night.


	10. Chapter 10: Through the trap door

The start of the next term (Christmas has been and gone)

Kendra was sitting in the library helping Sarah do her history of magic homework when Harry came over to them with Ron and Hermione. "We know what the dog is guarding" Harry said excitedly but in a hushed voice.

"Took you long enough, we worked it out as soon as we came across fluffy" Kendra said as she was reading what Sarah was writing.

"No that's wrong, it was 1580" Kendra corrected pointing at her work where she had written the wrong date.

"Thanks" she said crossing it out and writing the correct date.

"You knew and you didn't help us" Ron said outraged.

"Hey it's not my fault you didn't ask me" Kendra said defending herself.

"It's not Quirrel that's after the stone its Snape" Hermione said almost happy to have proven the Slytherin wrong in that respect.

"No its not, Quirrel is working for Voldemort" Kendra answered still watching Sarah write.

"How do you know?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because I heard them talking about me. Voldemort wants me on his side but Quirrel keeps telling Voldemort to just kill me" Kendra said casually.

"How would you-know-who get in here though?" Hermione asked in thought.

"I've just realised something" Sarah said, snapping her history of magic book shut.

"What?" They all asked at once, eager to know what she had realised.

"When you over heard Quirrel talking to Voldemort did you see anyone in there with him?" she asked Kendra.

"No I don't think so" Kendra said frowning in thought. Then it clicked "oh my gosh! Is that even possible?" Kendra said shocked and slightly disturbed.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Sarah ran out and Kendra followed leaving the Gryffindor trio standing in the Library confused.

"Potter!" Filch shouted. Kendra stopped annoyed and so did Sarah.

"What have I done now?" Kendra asked him impatiently.

"Peeves tells me it was you who put chewing gum in the lock of my broom cupboard" Filch said angry.

"Peeves told you this. Peeves as in the biggest trouble maker in school" Kendra said raising an eyebrow. Filch cursed and ran off.

Kendra laughed in victory. "It was you wasn't it?" Sarah asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup, I got bored" Kendra replied. Sarah shook her head and they carried on going to their common room. When they got in they sat by the fire on two black leather armchairs.

"How is it possible for him to do that though?" Kendra asked getting back on topic.

"Well you said he isn't dead just weak" Sarah stated.

"Yeah that's right" Kendra agreed nodding.

"So he must have been gaining his strength by feeding off animals or something and then Quirrel came along" Sarah explained.

"Yes but how? I've never heard or seen that magic before" Kendra said in thought.

"This is Lord Voldemort we're talking about. He might be weak but he still has some power" Sarah answered.

"Yes but I have quite a lot of power and I don't know how to do that" Kendra pointed out.

She thought for a moment. "well I don't know how then all I know is when Quirrel goes for the stone you can't go, just let Harry, Ron and Hermione go" Sarah said already knowing that the trio would try to stop him.

"No, if we are right then Voldemort will kill Harry" Kendra said.

"And if we are right and you go with Harry, Voldemort will kill Harry and either kill you or make you be a death eater" Sarah stated.

Draco decided at that point to go over to Kendra and Sarah with a slight swagger in his step "I know who you are" He smirked when he reached them.

"Wow have you learnt my name's Emily?" Kendra asked sarcastically and Sarah giggled.

"Shut up Kendra" he hissed. Kendra's eyes widened and she pushed him against the wall.

"How do you know?" Kendra asked, she couldn't figure out how he knew!

"I worked it out" he choked as Kendra put pressure on his throat.

"have you told your father? Does he know where I am?" Kendra asked frantically.

"No" he choked.

"If you tell him, I will kill you. Understand?" Kendra asked threating him but being completely honest. He nodded quickly and Kendra let him go and stepped back a few paces, as Draco gasped for breath.

"Why are you scared of my father now?" Draco asked after he regained his breath back.

"I'm not scared." She snapped. "If he knows I'm here, and then he'll tell the other death eaters and I really can't be bothered to fight them again" Kendra said as she walked back over to her chair.

"I won't say anything" he said. Kendra looked at him in suspicion, why was he suddenly being nice to her?

"Thank you" Kendra replied, she was still going to be on her guard around him now though. Draco went back up to his dormitory in silence as Kendra sat back on her chair. "Anyway. If I go I can make sure he doesn't kill Harry" Kendra said to Sarah as if there had been no interruptions.

"Yes but it might get you killed in the process" Sarah stated.

"Then so be it. I've already told Quirrel that I'd die before I'd become a Death Eater" Kendra said unafraid of death.

Sarah sighed in frustration. "Didn't you say that Voldemort said to Quirrel 'That would be a terrible waste, of your powers. The possibility's you have. No you will join him' it sounds to me that Voldemort is determined to make you join him" Sarah said trying to make her friend see the danger.

"We should speak to Dumbledore" Kendra said finally giving in. Sarah nodded in agreement and stood up.

They walked out the common room and walked until they found McGonagall "what are you two doing out?" she asked sternly.

"We need to speak to professor Dumbledore" Kendra said.

"I'm afraid professor Dumbledore has had an urgent owl from the ministry" McGonagall said.

"WHAT!" Kendra and Sarah screeched. Kendra knew now that Quirrel was going to steal the stone tonight and had gotten Dumbledore out of the way.

Before McGonagall could say another would they ran to the third floor and crashed into Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Its tonight Snape's going to steal it now" Harry said quickly to his sister.

"Its Quirrel not Snape" Kendra corrected.

"We'll see when we get there come on" Harry said. And they all quickly pushed open the door, got past Fluffy and jumped through the trap door, they landed on some squishy plant. That the females of the group recognised immediately.

"Everyone relax" Sarah ordered.

"This is devils snare" Kendra, Hermione and Sarah said together. Kendra, Hermione, Sarah and Harry got sucked down and landed on a hard floor but Ron was still screaming as the devils snare wrapped tighter and tighter around his body, slowly squeezing the life out of him.

"He's not relaxing" Sarah pointed out.

"I remember reading something in herbology, um devils snare it likes the dark and the wet" Hermione said thinking hard.

"Fire. INCENDIO" Kendra shouted pointing her wand at the plant, making sure to burn it without burning Ron.

Ron came falling down "good thing we didn't panic" Ron said panting.

"Good thing the girls pay attention in herbology" Harry said.

They made their way to the next room, hoping it would be slightly easier. In this room there were thousands of keys with wings. "We have to ride a broom to catch it" Harry figured pointing to a broom.

"Accio key" Kendra said knowing that things aren't always what they seem. A small, old grey one with a broken wing came into her hand.

"Or we could do that" Ron said. Kendra stuffed the key in the lock and opened the door, she was rather enjoying the challenges. The next room turned out to be a huge chess board, they took their places and Ron directed them being the master at chess. Ron ended up sacrificing himself to win the game for them. Hermione took Ron back up to the surface to the hospital wing whilst Kendra, Harry and Sarah carried on.

They opened the next door and a horrible smell filled their noses. On the ground was a disgusting troll, dead. "Oh, I don't get to have another ride" Kendra said sadly.

"You're weird you know that right" Harry said to Kendra.

"Yep, but that's why you love me" Kendra smiled. We opened the next door and there was a purple fire at one end and a black fire jumped up behind them, trapping them in the room. There were 7 bottles in the middle and a roll of parchment. Kendra picked it up and read it to the others.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, one among our seven will let you move ahead, another will transport the drinker back instead, two among our number hold only nettle wine, three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, to help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: first, however slyly the poison tries to hide you will always find some on nettle wines left side; second, different are those who stand at either end, but if you would move onwards neither is your friend; third, as you see clearly, all are different size, neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different on first sight._

"This isn't magic, its logic" Sarah sighed.

"You two can solve it, right?" Harry asked hoping that they could.

"Yeah give us a sec" Kendra said. And they both Re-read it, muttering to each other occasionally. "This one takes you towards the stone" Kendra finally said pointing at the smallest bottle.

"And this one will take you back" Sarah said pointing to another bottle.

"There's only enough for one in this bottle" Harry said holding the small one.

"Sarah you go back, Harry you go forward. I can get through the fire without the potion" Kendra directed knowing Harry wouldn't go back.

"Remember what we spoke about" Sarah said.

"Yeah but Harry will need me. Now go" Kendra said. She drank the potion and walked through the fire behind them.

"You go first Harry" Kendra said to him after Sarah had disappeared.

"Are you sure you can get through?" he asked concerned.

"Positive" Kendra answered. He drank his potion, shivered and walked through the purple fire.


	11. Chapter 11: defeating Voldemort

Kendra imagined herself going through the fire without getting burnt and before she knew it she was standing next to Harry at the other end and Quirrel was looking into a tall mirror.

"I told you it was him Harry" Kendra said happy that she was proven right.

"You should really listen to your sister more. She worked it out when I gave her that detention. Didn't you wonder why she stopped coming to my classes? She knew it wasn't safe around me anymore" Quirrel said calmly after turning away from the mirror. Quirrel clicked his fingers and ropes bound Harry, he then did the same to Kendra.

Kendra sighed what an idiot did he really think she counldn't get out of these? "Now wait quietly Potters I need to examine this mirror" Quirrel said. Whilst Harry kept Quirrel busy by talking Kendra imagined the ropes around her burning and thought of the word Incendio. And suddenly the ropes burned and she got free.

No one commented on her escape. "I see myself presenting the stone to my master, but where is it? How do I get it? Help me master" Quirrel said as Kendra went to help Harry out of his ropes.

"Use the children" Voldemort's voice answered.

"yes- Potters- come here" Quirrel ordered, he clapped his hands and Harry's ropes disappeared. Kendra helped Harry up and they walked slowly to Quirrel by the mirror.

"Tell me what do you see?" he asked Harry. Lie, lie, lie Kendra thought desperately to Harry.

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I've won the house cup" Harry invented, that's not going to fool Voldemort.

"And you?" Quirrel asked turning on Kendra. Kendra looked into the mirror, her eyes widened and she walked backwards away from it.

"No, no, no" she whispered in shock.

"What do you see?!" Quirrel shouted.

"Voldemort making me a Death Eater, saying we will rule forever" Kendra whispered shakily.

Harry looked at me shock written on his face. "The boy lies" Voldemort said.

"Tell me the truth!" Quirrel shouted at Harry.

"Let me speak to him, face to face" Voldemort said in a snakelike voice.

"But master you are not strong enough" Quirrel told him.

"I have strength enough for this" Voldemort hissed.

Quirrel began unwrapping his turban slowly. Kendra knew she and Sarah were right! Kendra thought to herself. Voldemort's face was as white as chalk, with gleaming red eyes and slits for a nose. "Voldemort" Harry whispered. Kendra just stood there thinking about what she just saw in the mirror, it couldn't be true could it?

"Harry potter" Voldemort said. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapour... I have form only when I share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... and once I have the elixir of life, I will be able to create a body of my own... now give me the stone in your pocket" Voldemort said. It was then that Kendra noticed the bulk in Harry's pocket.

He stumbled backwards "Don't be a fool. Better save your own life and join me like your sister will... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... they died begging me for mercy" Voldemort said.

"You liar" Kendra screamed not letting him insult their parents memory, everyone turned to her.

"They died begging for you to kill them instead of us. You got beaten by me when I was just one years old. You Lord Voldemort greatest sorcerer in the world got beaten by a one year old girl" Kendra shouted hoping to make him furious so that he would only focus on her rather than Harry.

"But I escaped" he hissed.

"Because I turned my back, to make sure Harry was ok" Kendra shouted.

"You had bravery that night, like you do tonight. You came down here even though you knew I was here. Your parents had it too... I killed your father first, he put up a courageous fight...but your mother needn't have died... now give me the stone" Voldemort ordered Harry.

"RUN Harry" Kendra screamed at him, Harry turned and ran to the fire.

"Seize him!" Voldemort ordered. Quirrel ran and grabbed Harry's wrist, Kendra pulled Quirrel off of him with a great heave.

"Run Harry" Kendra shouted again once he was free. Harry the idiot he is just stood there watching Quirrels hand crumble like rock.

"What kind of magic is this?" Quirrel screamed looking at his hand in horror.

"It's called love, and Harry's got a lot of it. Harry touch his face, it'll kill him" Kendra shouted at him, figuring it out immediately.

They both ran forward and touched Quirrels face, refusing to let go. It started to crumble and Quirrel was soon nothing more than ash in the wind. A face rose out from the air, Voldemort's, "give me the stone Kendra, you desire to be a Death Eater, I will make you one. We can rule together forever." Voldemort said trying to convince her desperately.

Harry had collapsed from the pain in his scar. "You're not weak like your brother, give me the stone" Voldemort said now getting more desperate.

"No, I'm not stupid. I know we'll meet again soon Tom" Kendra said to him.

"You will join me one day Kendra" Voldemort said as he started to disappear.

"I know, but today is not that day" Kendra said softly. He vanished.

Kendra heard a door open at that moment and Dumbledore walked in. "Are you ok?" he asked her as she limped over to Harry.

"He needs help, I took most of the effort but he still couldn't cope" Kendra said ignoring the headmaster's question.

"I can see. You didn't answer my question Kendra" Dumbledore said concerned.

"I'll be fine" Kendra said even though her vision was going blurry.

"Follow me out then" he said as he picked up Harry. They got as far as the chess room before Kendra passed out.

"Kendra" She heard Dumbledore say, before she completely blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12: The end of first year

Kendra blinked her eyes open and slowly sat up as she looked around the room she was in. She noticed Harry staring at her from his bed in the hospital wing. He got up and ran over to her as soon as he realised she was awake; he hugged her so tightly it knocked the breath out of her. "I thought I lost you. You've been out for four days, why didn't you let me take the effort to kill him?" Harry cried after releasing her.

"Because it would have killed you Harry, the amount of effort you put in almost did kill you" Kendra said.

"Dumbledore said you where talking to Voldemort just before he arrived" Harry mentioned.

"Yeah, I was" Kendra whispered hoping he wouldn't push it.

"What about?" Harry asked.

"The future" Kendra replied simply.

"What you said you saw in the mirror, was it the truth?" Harry asked.

Kendra nodded reluctantly "I don't know why I saw that though, because I'd rather die than be a Death Eater" She replied.

Dumbledore decided to walk in at that moment "you had me worried Kendra" Dumbledore said.

"Sorry, but I knew if I told you the truth Harry wouldn't have got the help he needed fast" Kendra admitted.

Dumbledore just smiled "I understand completely" he replied.

"Sir what I saw in the mirror, I don't desire it. I'd rather die than that to happen, so why did the mirror show me it?" Kendra asked still confused about it.

"I believe it showed you what you _will_ desire most" Dumbledore answered. Kendra thought for a moment, she had always known that one day she will be a Death Eater- she would have no choice once _he _found out her most precious secret but she never thought she'd desire it.

"Now then about your name Kendra" Dumbledore began.

"The teachers might as well call me by real name now, Voldemort knows where I am and soon the Death Eaters will too. So the other students might as well know" Kendra replied as she massaged her head, her scar was still stinging.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

Kendra thought for a moment, was she really sure? "Yes I am sure" Kendra decided.

"Very well, I shall alert the teachers shortly. As for the summer holidays your aunt and uncle have agreed to let you stay at their house" Dumbledore said which surprised both Harry and Kendra.

"How did you manage to get them agree to that?" Harry asked shocked.

"Petunia seemed happy to accept her, perhaps it's because she looks like Lily" Dumbledore stated. "Now you two may leave the end of year feast begins shortly" Dumbledore said, getting up and leaving.

Kendra sat on the train with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Sarah leaving Hogwarts. She was nervous about meeting her aunt and uncle and her leg bounced up and down if she thought about it too much. The train pulled into the station and Kendra and Harry said good-bye to their friends, they crossed the barrier and Harry pointed out a beefy man with hardly any neck, a tall thin woman with loads of neck and a chubby boy to Kendra. They walked over to them weaving through other people. "You look exactly like Lily" Petunia said as they stopped in front of them.

"Um thanks" Kendra said awkwardly.

They all got into uncle Vernon's car and left, Harry and Kendra's first year at Hogwarts was over. Hopefully the second year will be less eventful but then again the sorting hat did say "you must be careful in your second year, he will come for you. If he fails and you make it to your fourth year you must not enter the tournament for you will be in terrible danger" so Kendra guessed not.


	13. Important Info about the next book

**Authors Note**

So that is the end of Harry and Kendra's first year. I will start writing the second book soon, but it might take me a couple of days before I put up the first chapter. I hope you liked it, please comment/review. I will update this Authors note when the Second book is up but to save you waiting I'll give you a hint about what is to come in the next book...

Basilisks, evil diary and you find out Kendra's secret that not even the sorting hat could find (it was the second block).

Hope you liked it,

BlackMoonDarkness


End file.
